moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Daggers
The are a in . After mining 3,000 resources the daggers will become Golden and after mining 7,000 resources they'll become Diamond. Finally, after mining 12,000 resources they'll become Ruby. Technical * The Daggers deal 20 damage per hit. * The Daggers attack 3 times faster than the Tool Hammer, or 10 times a second * Daggers allow the player to move at 113% of normal speed, or 13% more speed. * When a victim is hit, their speed is cut by 10% for an unknown amount of time (Not a long amount though, 1 second or less.) * The Daggers are unlocked at Age 2 as an alternative to the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Polearm, Bat, and Stick. * Daggers have a small knockback. Strategy Using * The Daggers are highly effective against short-range weapons such as the Hand Axe and Great Axe. It is much less effective against long-range weapons like the Bat, Polearm, and Katana. * Use your fast movement speed to dodge slower hits from enemies. * Don't be afraid to use the auto-hit button (E). * Use with the Dark Knight and/or Blood Wings to heal extremely fast. * Use daggers against Bulls and Wolves, as you are faster than them. * Good for chasing after Ducks, you're almost as fast as them. * Equip with Bull Helmet to attack at an overwhelming speed and damage. * Capitalize on Ruby Daggers. Continuously attack a player, and if they spam food too fast, the fast attack speed of the Daggers and the bleed effect may result in the player getting the Shame! hat. Or they just die from not spamming fast enough. * Pair with Booster Hat and Monkey Tail to travel at blistering paces. Pairing this with a ranged weapon is effective. It can also be good for chasing and escaping enemies and going through tight spaces. Against * To avoid the daggers, just run away while hitting them. Your knockback should keep them away from you. Never go too close, for you will almost certainly be chopped up in pieces, especially for slow hitting weapons. * To keep people with the daggers away from you, use knockback weapons like the Polearm or Bat. * Another easy way to do this a is a Repeater Crossbow/Crossbow since they slow you down for better accuracy and damage. * Due to the Katana's long range and decent attack speed, this is a viable counter. People with Daggers are likely to run away from you. Use the Monkey Tail or Mc Grabby to chase after them. Make sure to not Auto Attack, and just attack when your target gets close. * Daggers only do 20 damage, but their attack speed is very fast. Let them chase you just for a second, and then put down a pit trap or teleporter. * Don't food spam as fast as possible, because then you will waste food and possibly get the Shame! hat. Gold Variant When the Daggers are used to obtain 3000 resources, they will become the Golden Daggers. The Golden Daggers deal 22 damage per hit. Their design is nearly identical to the regular variant, but the blades are shorter (they still have the same range) and the guards are trapezoid shaped. It also turns Golden colored. Diamond Variant An additional 4000 resources gathered with the Golden Daggers (7000 resources total) will turn the Golden Daggers into the Diamond Daggers. These Daggers technically deal 23.6 damage, though the GUI rounds this up to 24. The blades of the Diamond Daggers become wider compared to the Golden Daggers, and Red jewels are integrated into the now curvy guards. Of course, the blade also takes on the traditional blue Diamond color. Ruby Variant When the Daggers obtain 12000 (5000 more) resources, they will become Ruby Daggers. The Ruby Daggers deal 24 damage per hit with a 5 damage per second poison effect over 5 seconds. Ruby Daggers appear to be very sharp. They have a gold bead set at the cross between the blade and the guard. The guard is curly, and the hilt is deep black. Of course, it has the normal red color on the blade and the guard. Trivia * Though most weapons found in the data files point downwards, the Daggers point to the right. This is so the blades point forwards, not off to the entity's right. ** This trait is also shared by most , as they also point forward. * Currently, the Dagger has the fastest attack and movement speed of any weapon in the game - even faster than the Tool Hammer. * It is possible that the Dagger can actually gather resources faster than the Hand Axe, due to its fast attack speed. It cannot, however, hit two structures at once unless they are very close to each other. * Update 1.1 which increased its damage from 15 to 20 made it have a DPS (Damage Per Second) of 200, which is higher than the Great Hammer's DPS to Structures when calculated. In fact, they have the highest DPS even when attacking players. ** However, for an unknown reason, all calculations on how fast a weapon should be able to destroy a structure is always off, and the actual time is slower than that amount. Additionally, the Great Hammer destroys structures faster than the daggers in the game, making Great Hammers slightly more useful in that aspect. * Traditional daggers are primarily used as stabbing weapons, however, in the game, they are used in a swinging motion. * All though most of the image files for the daggers start with "dagger_1", the unreleased Emerald Version starts with "daggers_1". This means it wouldn't render if it was added. To see the sprite, look in the gallery. * Using daggers it will take you just half a second to kill somebody, assuming they don't heal. With bull helmet, it will take you less than half. * Even if they have Soldier Helmet, it still takes you less than a second to kill them. * Although Polearm does more than double the Daggers' damage, Daggers can kill somebody 4x faster. History * 1.1 - Buffed damage from 15 to 20 * 1.0 - Added Daggers Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/daggers_1_e.png Gallery